


Winchester Surprise

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Roommate Love Story [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean Winchester makes dinner for Castiel, Sam, and Jessica. Fluffy domesticity ensues.This work is part of a 30 Day OTP Challenge prompt series. The stories are inspired by a different phrase each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompt for the day is: Bake Together





	Winchester Surprise

Dean heard Castiel come in the front door after teaching his yoga class. Castiel called out, "Dean?"

"In the kitchen, Cas," Dean replied.

Castiel froze in the doorway as he watched the chaos that destroyed his once orderly kitchen. Castiel was disorganized in almost every other aspect, but his kitchen was always neat as a pin. Right now, Dean had a bag of Fritos, a block of cheese, and a couple of pounds of two different types of meat spread on plates all over the counter. On the kitchen table were some pie crusts half-formed inside of pie pans with cans of cherry pie filling still unopened next to them. 

Castiel said dryly, "I guess you're making dinner, Dean?"

"Well, you told me I could have Sam and Jess over any time?" Dean said nervously.

"Of course. This is your home too, and Sam and Jess are two of my favorite people. What does that have to do with this disaster?"

"Well, I went out to get the ingredients for Winchester Surprise and cherry pies. I was in the middle of preparing things, when my dick boss, Dick…Dick Roman called because he needed some papers that were in the office. So, I had to drive into the office, over to Dick's house, and then back. And now I'm nowhere near being finished and Sam and Jess are going to be here in less than an hour."

"You had to leave to go meet up with Dick. So, you are literally blaming a dick for my kitchen being…" Castiel looked around dismayed, "Like this?"

"Sorry, Cas. You were never supposed to see it in process."

"What is a Winchester Surprise?" Castiel tilted his head at him quizzically, staring the hodgepodge of ingredients.

"Pork, cheese, hamburger, garnished with Fritos," Dean smiled. "Heart attack in a casserole dish."

Castiel looked at him dubiously. "If you say so. You can make that concoction, and I'll handle the pies."

"Thanks, Cas."

As Dean prepped the casserole, his eyes kept straying to where Castiel was rolling out the dough for the crust. Castiel was still dressed in the tight-fitting pants he wore for his yoga class and a form-fitting t-shirt. Dean stared at Castiel's hands for several minutes before realizing what he was doing. He breathed a sigh of relief as he slipped the casserole into the oven and started cleaning off the counters.

Castiel finished assembling the pies and put them on top of the stove to wait until the casserole was done. The pair had the kitchen cleaned in short order. Castiel flicked Dean playfully with a towel when they finished. Dean grabbed the towel and pulled it (and Castiel) towards him. The crashed together with their faces just inches apart. They stared into each other's eyes, when the duck noise from the doorbell broke them from their moment.

Dean sputtered, "Must be, Sam."

Castiel said, "I need to go change out of my work clothes. Be right back."

Dean answered the door and shepherded Jess and Sam towards the kitchen table. Castiel joined them a moment later dressed now in jeans and his oversized poet's shirt. He had made a half-hearted attempt to tame his hair.

Jessica hugged Castiel, and he ruffled her hair fondly. Dean hadn't seen them interact before but it was obvious they were close. 

Sam said, "Cas, the back deck looks awesome." Castiel and Sam devolved into a long conversation about how Castiel stripped and stained the porch. Dean stood still, looking around him. Everyone just fit together.

Jess asked with a shy smile, "What's that delicious smell?"

Dean responded, "Winchester Surprise."

Sam exclaimed, "You didn't?"

"I did," Dean grinned.

Castiel sighed, "He definitely did. My kitchen may never be the same."

As the buzzer went off, Dean pulled the casserole out and took it to the table. Castiel slipped the pies in. He pulled four beers out of the fridge and handed them out, while Dean put casserole on each person's plate. It felt odd, like he and Castiel were hosting a dinner party together.

He sat next to Castiel on one side of the table, while Jess and Sam sat on the other. Sam offered, "Mom made this for us when we were little."

Dean laughed, "Our mom wasn't much of a cook. She bought most things precooked, but this one thing she could make."

Castiel said, "Well, the surprise hasn't killed either one of you yet. So, I suppose it is safe enough to eat." He looked at it in dismay, but tried to hide his expression. He looked to Jess for comfort.

She whispered across the table, "You can suddenly remember you have a date? Or need to wash your hair? You left the coffee maker on at the yoga studio?"

He winked in his awkward adorable way and whispered back, "You could tell Sam that you used the last of the shampoo so it's a hair emergency? You forgot you have a test tomorrow? Slept with Donna? Slept with Donna without inviting him?"

Sam gave both of them a bitch face. "Just try it. It's delicious."

Castiel smirked, "You eat kale and vegetable smoothies, Sam. I don't trust your food choices. And this is so far out of your wheelhouse, I sort of think it's trap."

Jess mimicking Admiral Ackbar from Star Wars added, "It's a trap."

Dean glared at both of them and took a large bite of the casserole. It tasted as good as he remembered. Sam joined him, pointedly ignoring his girlfriend and best friend.

Castiel sighed, looked at Jess, and said, "Oh, the things we do for the people we love." He picked up his fork and took a bite. He gave a thoughtful look as he chewed. "It's not half bad. Much better than it looked in both its unassembled and assembled state."

Jess tasted it. Her eyebrows arched as she whispered to Castiel, "Ok, scratch our plans of running away to Mexico together. I'm keeping Sam after all."

Castiel sighed dramatically before saying, "It's just as well. I'm gay, and you wouldn't get laid. Well not by me anyway. There's that waiter in Cabo that I think we could take turns with. I get first dibs though."

Sam laughed at them and rolled his eyes. He smiled at Dean, "These two are impossible when I get them together."

Dean didn't quite know what to make of them or the fact Castiel just confirmed he was gay. He took another bite of his food awkwardly without saying anything. Castiel reached under the table and squeezed his knee, "All kidding aside, Dean. It tastes really good. Thank you for making it."

Jess nodded, "It's delicious. Does Sam know how to make it?"

Dean snickered, "The one time Sam tried to make it he caught the stove on fire."

Sam protested, "I was four, Dean."

"The fire extinguisher was the same size he was."

The oven timer went off for the pies. Castiel went to remove them. Dean stared at Castiel's rear for a moment. When he looked back, Jess gave him a knowing wink.

They continued to eat and joke around the table while the pies cooled down. As soon as Dean felt they were cool enough to cut, they had pie with ice cream.

Castiel and Sam insisted on cleaning up. Jess went out on the back porch to watch the stars with Dean. Jess said, "It's been nice to hang out with you, Dean. Sam talks about you so much."

Dean laughed, "I think people in Palo Alto know me better than they do back in Kansas."

Castiel and Sam joined them on the back deck. The four of them relaxed on swings on the porch and watched the fireflies flit around Castiel's yard. Dean took a sip of his beer thought to himself that he could get used to this.


End file.
